Babe I'm gonna leave you
by Perline
Summary: Lors d'une chasse aux loups garous, Dean Winchester 25 ans rencontre harry Potter jeune sorcier de 19 ans qui habite en Amérique depuis quelques mois. Leur attirance est instantanée...


**Babe, I'm Gonna Leave You**

Titre: Babe, I'm Gonna Leave You

Pairing : Harry Potter/Dean Winchester

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tous les personnages et leurs univers appartiennent à leur créateur respectif.

Résumer : Lors d'une chasse au loup garou, Dean Winchester 25 ans rencontre Harry Potter jeune sorcier de 19 ans qui habite en Amérique depuis quelques mois. Leur attirance est instantanée.

Beta: aliena-of-apple

Note: Alors voilà un autre one shot sur ce crossover et ce couple que j'affectionne beaucoup et qui me tiens vraiment à coeur je travail dessus depuis quelques temps déjà et je l'ai enfin terminé. A présent corrigé par ma super beta que je remercie au passage pour son travail, je vous poste cette petite histoire en attendant le chapitre 14 de mon autre fic qui viendra bientôt. J'espère que vous aimerez et que vous prendrez le temps de laisser un commentaire c'est toujours très apprécié. Merci d'avance au courageux. A bientôt!

30 Janvier 2005

La lune était pleine en cette froide nuit d'hiver, dans une vaste forêt du Michigan. Les hurlements des loups faisaient frissonner tous les habitants des bois qui se cachaient dès leur passage. Harry Potter courait aussi vite que la neige lui permettait. Derrière lui, il pouvait entendre les cavalcades feutrées des loups garous qui le pourchassaient. Leurs grognements effrayants lui interdisaient de faiblir alors il courait. Il courait sans se retourner. Pourquoi s'était-il mis dans cette situation ? Il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher mais tout son être criait vengeance. Il voulait venger l'ami de son père Rémus et son épouse Nymphadora qui durant la bataille finale étaient décédés, ils avaient été torturés et tués par Fenrir Greyback et ses chiens.

Harry s'était promis après la guerre qu'il retrouverait la meute de Greyback et qu'il les exterminerait un à un. Il avait appris que la meute s'était séparée après la dernière bataille pour ne pas être retrouvée. Harry avait été jusqu'en Sibérie pour trouver deux membres de la meute et il continuait sans cesse ses recherches depuis deux ans maintenant. Quelques mois plus tôt, Hermione lui avait dit que des aurors avaient quitté l'Angleterre pour rejoindre les Amériques où selon leur enquête se trouverait Fenrir Greyback. Cela faisait trois mois qu'il était arrivé en Amérique et deux semaines qu'il sillonnait les différentes forêts du Michigan à la recherche du lieu exact où se cachait le vieux loup féroce.

La grande forêt se trouvait près de plusieurs petites villes où plusieurs bétails et humains avaient été retrouvés morts complètement mutilés. Les autorités et habitants pensaient que c'était des ours ou des loups qui avaient attaqué mais Harry savait que ce n'était pas simplement des bêtes sauvages mais Fenrir Greyback le plus dangereux des loups garou. Le manque d'information des sorciers ne l'avait pas prévenu de ce qui l'attendrait. Au lieu de trouver ce vieux loup garou solitaire, il s'était retrouvé face à une dizaine de loups enragés dont les forces étaient décuplées par la pleine lune.

Harry continuait de courir essayant d'échapper à ses poursuivants se retournant pour jeter un sortilège qui aux couinements de douleur qu'il entendait, il atteignait son but. Il restait encore trois loups et Harry savait que ces derniers seraient les plus durs à tuer. Harry sentait ses muscles lui implorer clémence et arrêter cette folle course contre les monstres mais il devait résister. Il courait encore, les branchages giflant ses joues, déchirant son jean et soudainement il trébucha et ne put empêcher la chute. Il tomba durement sur le sol gelé par le froid et dévala en roulant sur lui-même une petite pente, se cognant fortement la tête sur la racine d'un chêne. Un peu étourdi, il se redressa difficilement mais s'arrêta quand il entendit les grognements derrière lui. Immobile, il cessa de respirer et se tourna lentement pour se retrouver face aux dents aiguisées d'un grand loup blanc. C'était Fenrir Greyback.

Les yeux effrayants de Greyback ne quittaient pas ceux effrayés d'Harry qui cherchaient à tâtons sa baguette lâchée dans sa chute mais derrière le grand loup, un autre au pelage gris tenait dans sa gueule l'objet qu'il convoitait. Il crut percevoir dans le regard de Greyback un amusement non feint. Harry refusa de se laisser tuer sans se défendre et sortit de sa manche un couteau en argent. Il se remit sur ses pieds attendant que le loup attaque. Ce fut le loup gris qui attaqua en premier attrapant la jambe de son jean pour le faire tomber alors que le troisième loup se jetait sur lui pour prendre le couteau. Harry se débattait comme il le pouvait essayant d'empêcher que l'autre loup le désarme et que le second lui broie la jambe avec ses dents acérées. Puis subitement Greyback se jeta vers lui alors que les deux autres loups avaient réussi à l'immobiliser sur le sol gelé. Trois détonations retentirent dans la nuit et Harry pointa le couteau vers l'avant l'enfonçant sans faire vraiment exprès dans le cœur du grand loup qui s'effondra sur lui de tout son poids.

Harry resta quelques longues secondes sous le corps du loup qui reprenait sa forme originelle, calmant sa respiration. Il repoussa la carcasse nue pour s'extraire à l'odeur nauséabonde du loup garou couvert de boue. Il se releva difficilement, les jambes tremblantes par l'excès d'adrénaline et retira le couteau sanguinolent. Il l'essuya sur son jean. Un bruit attira son attention vers l'arrière et il se retourna pour trouver un jeune homme plus âgé que lui pointer une arme dans leur direction. L'homme était très beau, il était grand et avait des cheveux d'un blond foncé décoiffé qui donnait envie à Harry d'y glisser ses doigts. Harry leva les mains en signe d'apaisement et attendit que l'autre homme baisse son arme. Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent et Harry sentit un frisson le parcourir des pieds à la tête quand la voix grave et profonde lui parvient.

« Posez le couteau par terre. Est-ce-que vous êtes blessé ? La bête vous a-t-elle mordu ?

- Non. »

L'homme baissa son arme et s'approcha d'Harry sans le lâcher du regard. Ce dernier posa le couteau sur le sol, tout doucement, leurs regards toujours fixés l'un dans l'autre. Ils restèrent immobiles longuement avant d'entendre d'autres détonations. Harry se crispa en regardant vers la direction d'où les tirs venaient. Il sentait les yeux de l'autre homme posé sur lui et il se tourna rapidement vers lui. Il devait partir retourner à la chambre d'hôtel qu'il louait depuis son arrivé dans la ville plus loin. Il devait transplaner mais pour cela il devait se débarrasser du moldu très sexy. La voix profonde l'interrompit.

« T'inquiète pas c'est mon père. Montre-moi tes blessures. »

Le jeune homme s'approcha davantage et prit son visage dans sa main pour voir ses égratignures. Harry voulut le repousser mais l'autre homme l'empoigna plus fermement. Les yeux vert noisette glissèrent sur son visage traçant son nez droit, ses pommettes rosies par la folle course à travers les bois, essuyant de son pouce le sang qui perlait de la petite entaille. Harry se lécha la lèvre inferieur quand les yeux indiscrets redessinèrent les contours. Il sentit un désir immense exploser dans ses reins quand deux lèvres charnues s'unirent aux siennes et qu'une langue mutine caressa sa consœur l'enveloppant dans une danse charnelle. Les corps se pressèrent, les yeux noisette s'ancrèrent dans ceux émeraude, s'obscurcirent de convoitise et d'espoir d'avoir plus mais une voix les arrêta.

« DEAN ! »

Ils se séparèrent brusquement essoufflés et émus par cette sensation étrange dans leurs poitrines. L'appel venait de la forêt, l'homme lui fit signe de se taire et il répondit au cri.

« JE SUIS LA ! »

Dean le regarda encore lui faisant signe à présent de s'en aller et Harry s'enfuit en courant. Il se retourna une dernière fois mima avec ses lèvres un merci avant de s'enfuir et de transplaner plus loin.

Harry était dans sa chambre son membre dressé dans son pantalon. Il essayait de bannir de ses pensées le jeune homme, Dean, qui venait de le réveiller avec un seul baiser. Il avait l'impression de sentir les lèvres charnues dévorer encore les siennes et il ferma les yeux pour savourer le sentiment. Non, il devait prendre une douche et se rafraîchir, calmer cette soudaine montée d'hormones qui le pousserait à rechercher un corps pour la nuit. Il se déshabilla et s'immergea dans la baignoire d'eau glacé en maudissant l'homme aux yeux noisette. Dean.

Il était huit heures du matin quand Harry quitta sa chambre d'hôtel pour rejoindre le centre ville. Il avait repéré la veille un snack à vendre et il était assez intéressé maintenant que son travail de chasseur était terminé. Il rencontra un notaire et signa les papiers dans la journée. Au dessus du bar se trouvait un motel avec une quinzaine de chambre qui lui appartiendrait aussi sans compter un modeste appartement avec deux chambres et un salon qui était dans un très bon état. Il sortit les clefs, pénétra dans son nouveau chez lui et déposa son petit sac dans la chambre. Il sortit de son sac des meubles miniatures qu'il agrandit et passa le reste du jour à préparer son bar pour la prochaine ouverture qui aurait lieu dans quelques jours.

Un an plus tard 20 février 2006 (Dean 26/Harry 20)

Cela faisait un an qu'Harry avait acheté le vieux snack bar et travaillait là-bas comme cuisinier aidé de quatre autres employés. Une serveuse du nom de Sarah, une jolie blonde avec des yeux d'un bel azur qu'il avait ramassé au bord d'une route alors qu'il allait faire des courses pour le snack. Steve était le barman de nuit, il avait un corps tout en muscle et son visage était figé dans une expression dure, c'était un ancien militaire qui avait quitté les Gis pour reprendre une vie normale. Pendant la journée Steve était remplacé par Lukas un beau brun aux yeux gris qui passait plus de temps à essayer de séduire Harry qu'à travailler c'était le seul originaire de la ville. Le dernier membre de l'équipe était Miranda une belle mexicaine de quarante ans qui s'occupait de l'accueil et du nettoyage du motel. Harry ne regrettait pas le choix qu'il avait fait, il aimait passer son temps dans les cuisines et ses employés étaient merveilleux. Ils étaient sa nouvelle famille. De plus, trois d'entre eux étaient orphelins, seul Lukas vivait encore chez ses parents.

Harry se rendait chez lui, il était près de vingt trois heures et en passant à l'accueil, il remarqua que deux chambres avaient été louées. Les chambres se louaient rarement ici mais les fêtes d'hivers arrivaient et il espérait que toutes soient occupées. Thanksgiving avait été une bonne période pour les affaires bien que cela ne suffise pas à combler les dépenses de l'année. Il monta les escaliers et traversa le couloir du deuxième étage pour se rendre au second escalier qui menait à son appartement. En passant devant la chambre, il entendit le gémissement d'une femme qui avait l'air très satisfaite par les attentions de son partenaire. C'était une jeune avocate qui était arrivée quinze jours auparavant pour installer son cabinet dans la ville. Quand la jeune femme commença à crier plus fort réclamant à l'homme plus de secousse, Harry rit doucement et continua son chemin.

Vers une heure du matin Harry se leva et descendit dans le bureau de l'accueil chercher le livre des comptes. Quand il remonta, il croisa devant la chambre de l'avocate un homme qui refermait la porte doucement. Quand l'homme se retourna Harry resta pétrifier. Les yeux noisette, les cheveux blond foncé et ce sourire arrogant, Harry les avait déjà vus mille fois en rêve et une certaine nuit dans les bois. C'était Dean. Alors l'homme qui couchait avec l'avocate plus tôt était celui qui l'avait embrassé l'année dernière. L'homme aussi avait l'air de l'avoir reconnu car un sourire s'était agrandi lui laissant voir ses belles dents blanches. Il s'approcha d'Harry qui n'avait toujours pas bougé et lui prit le visage dans ses mains en le fixant droit dans les yeux. Harry le repoussa malgré le frisson qui le parcourrait lors du touché et poursuivit son chemin. Il fut arrêter par l'homme qui le tourna vers lui et l'embrassa à pleine bouche lui rappelant le torride baiser. Oui, Harry avait très envie de le laisser faire mais cette homme puait encore le sexe et le parfum de cette femme et ça le dégoutait. Il le repoussa et lui murmura durement.

« Je sais ce que vous avez fait dans cette chambre, vous puez la femme et il est hors de question que vous fassiez quoi que ce soit avec moi…

- Jaloux ?

- Non, simplement attentif à ma santé et j'aime avoir le choix des personnes avec qui je prendrais mon pied. Bonne nuit, Dean.»

Harry repoussa encore l'homme qui s'était rapproché de lui et se détourna en montant rapidement l'escalier qui indiquait accès interdit. Quand il referma la porte de son appartement, il entendit les pas de l'homme derrière et attendit inquiet. Mais Dean repartit et Harry soupira déçu par l'homme qui hantait ses rêves depuis un an. Il se coucha sur le ventre et s'endormi d'un sommeil agité laissant de côté son livre des comptes.

Le lendemain, Harry fut réveillé par quelqu'un qui tambourinait sur sa porte. Il prit son réveil posé sur sa table de chevet et quand il vit l'heure, il se précipita vers la porte d'entrée pour l'ouvrir. Il invita Sarah à entrer et alla dans la salle de bain prendre une bonne douche. Alors qu'il se savonnait consciencieusement, il écouta son ami lui raconter les nouveaux commérages de la ville. Il rit quand elle lui indiqua que le jeune garagiste qui lui faisait une cour empressée depuis des mois, avait confondu le frein avec l'accélérateur et détruit la voiture du shérif contre le mur alors qu'elle lui rendait visite la veille au garage. Quand il sortit de la douche, elle lui tendit une serviette et le poussa à se dépêcher car ils allaient être en retard pour l'ouverture du café.

Harry était en cuisine et finissait de préparer les desserts pour midi. Il entra dans la salle, déposa les trois gâteaux et salua le docteur avec qui il discuta quelques instants. Ils furent interrompus par un homme qu'Harry reconnu sans même le voir. Il se tourna vers l'intrus et fixa son regard dans les prunelles noisette de Dean. Ce dernier, fraîchement rasé et lavé, s'était installé au comptoir et attendait qu'Harry prenne sa commande. Il demanda un petit déjeuner complet ainsi qu'une part de la tarte que venait de déposer Harry. Le petit brun fit appelle à sa serveuse et retourna en cuisine sous les yeux amusés du chasseur.

Toute la journée, Harry remarqua que le chasseur était resté à proximité du snack, il était même venu déjeuner et diner tout le reste de la semaine qui suivit. Harry devait reconnaître que ce dernier était plutôt persistant. Quand il ferma le bar ce soir-là, il ne fut pas étonné de trouver Dean les mains dans les poches, appuyer contre une très belle voiture noire. Harry ne bougea pas, il ancra son regard dans celui de l'autre homme qui s'avançait vers lui. Comme dans un accord tacite, Harry se dirigea vers l'autre entrée du motel et pénétra dans l'enceinte du petit immeuble sachant que derrière lui Dean le suivait. Devant sa porte, il sortit les clefs et fut interrompu par des mains qui se posèrent sur sa taille et des lèvres gourmandes qui lui mordillaient le cou. Ils pénétrèrent dans l'appartement, Harry se tourna vers le grand blond qui lui prit ses lèvres dans un fougueux baiser. Leur première fois fut torride, passionnée, une année d'attente était longue pour deux êtres qui se désirent. La seconde fois, ils prirent leur temps voulant faire de cette chaude nuit, un moment inoubliable laissant leurs marques sur le corps de l'autre et savourant chaque poussée langoureuse.

Quand Harry se réveilla se matin là, son corps lui rappela la nuit enflammée qu'il avait passé, un doux sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Il se tourna vers le côté du lit où s'était endormi Dean et fut surpris de ne trouver personne. Il se redressa regardant autour de lui mais les seuls vêtements sur la moquette étaient les siens. Harry se leva, enfila un caleçon et se dirigea vers la cuisine, le salon mais l'appartement était vide. Dean était parti comme il l'avait fait la nuit précédente avec l'avocate. Le petit brun, bien qu'un peu déçu par ce départ soupira attristé mais les images de leurs nuit étaient si intense qu'il ne regrettait absolument pas de s'être laissé aller dans les bras du beau blond.

Quand il ouvrit la porte en verre du bar, Sarah arrivait au même moment. Elle l'embrassa sur la joue et le regarda longuement avant de lui parler.

« Et bien tu en as une salle tête, on dirait un épouvantail détrempé par la pluie. »

Elle coiffa les cheveux d'Harry encore mouillé par la douche, avec ses doigts essayant de dompter les mèches rebelles. Elle ancra ses yeux bleus dans les émeraudes de son ami et sourit largement.

« Toi, tu as passé la nuit à faire des galipettes. »

Ce n'était pas une question, Harry le savait. Il rougit et détourna les yeux, gêné par le regard scrutateur de la jeune femme qui éclata de son rire clair.

« Tu vas devoir me raconter tous ça.

- Il n'y a rien à dire.

- Arrête de me faire languir ! Dis-moi tout. Est-il brun ? Blond ? Est-il si sexy pour que tu ais craqué aussi rapidement ? Oh ! Mais attends ne me dis pas que c'est notre cher docteur Matthews ?

- Quoi ? Non. Le docteur Matthews, tu plaisantes ?

- Pas du tout, je suis certaine que si tu lui disais oui pour une soirée, il serait franchement incontrôlable et te sauterais dessus pour enfoncer son thermomètre dans ton adorable petit cul. C'est limite si sa langue ne te lèche pas le derrière quand tu retourne en cuisine. Un sacrée petit pervers.

- Ne soit pas vulgaire, Sarah. En plus, il doit avoir au moins dix ans de plus que moi.

- Bien, bien mais si ce n'est pas le docteur, alors qui est-ce ? Attends une minute, c'est le beau mec en cuir qui n'arrêtait pas de te reluquer depuis une semaine ? »

Harry rougit de nouveau à la mention de Dean. Sarah avait remarqué les regards appuyés sur son patron, de l'inconnu durant la semaine. Elle avait fait d'ailleurs à de nombreuses reprises allusion aux regards affamés de l'homme en cuir. Harry rougit davantage quand son ami éclata d'un rire franc en le bousculant légèrement alors qu'ils pénétraient dans le snack bar.

- « Oh ! Toi ! Tu es un petit coquin malgré tes airs de boy scout. »

Deux mois plus tard 28 avril 2006

Il faisait nuit noir quand Harry ferma le bar avec Steve. Après avoir salué son employé, Harry se dirigea vers l'arrière du commerce où se trouvait le motel. Il monta tranquillement les escaliers très occupé par des papiers qu'il relisait avant de les signer. Il avait décidé d'agrandir le snack bar et de faire deux salles bien distinctes. Il avait depuis peu acheté deux tables de billard, deux babyfoots et deux machines de flippers mais il n'avait pas assez de place. A l'étage au-dessus du bar, il y avait une petite salle dont il se servait pour entreposer des stocks et prochainement elle serait vidée pour y installer les deux billards. Au rez-de-chaussée, il allait faire dans un côté une petite scène où des groupes de musique pourraient venir jouer les vendredis soir. Harry était impatient que les travaux commencent. Ils débutaient la semaine prochaine et dureraient trois mois.

Harry continua de monter les escaliers et but une gorgée de soda avant de s'immobiliser à la vue de la personne qui l'attendait devant la porte de son appartement. Appuyé contre le mur, les mains dans les poches, son amant d'une nuit, Dean, lui fit un sourire en coin avant de se redresser et de l'approcher. Dean s'arrêta devant lui, si proche que leurs torses se touchaient et qu'Harry devait lever le menton pour le regarder dans les yeux. Dean souleva une main et toucha du bout des doigts la joue d'Harry qui ferma les yeux, savourant la caresse. Puis se furent les lèvres qui pincèrent les autres et les langues qui se cherchèrent. Les mains tentèrent de dévoiler le plus de peau mais Harry se calma un peu pour ouvrir la porte. La langue de Dean traçait des arabesques sur la nuque d'Harry qui se tourna vers l'autre homme pour le tirer vers l'intérieur de l'appartement et de claquer la porte du pied. Avant de laisser son amant l'entrainer plus loin Harry demanda.

« Est-ce-que je peux au moins connaitre ton nom complet ?

- Winchester. Dean Winchester. » Ponctua l'autre homme entre plusieurs baisers.

« Moi, c'est Harry Potter. » Répondit-il.

« Je sais. » finit Dean en ravissant ses lèvres et laissant un Harry un peu surprit.

Dean entraina Harry tout de suite sur le tapis du salon où ils finirent par se déshabiller et parcoururent leurs corps de caresses et de baisers le reste de la nuit. Dean hurla presque d'extase quand Harry suça son intimité avec dévotion. Harry frissonna intensément lorsque Dean de sa voix rauque lui chuchotait des mots excitants en le prenant langoureusement et il pleura presque quand, ils atteignirent leurs orgasmes ensemble en jouissant longuement tellement c'était bon. Ils allèrent se coucher après avoir grignoté un peu de tarte aux pommes au comptoir de la cuisine en discutant un peu entre deux baisers. Ce fut ensuite Harry qui à cheval sur Dean guida du début jusqu'à la fin leurs troisième fois faisant perdre la tête à son amant. Il voulait que son amant n'oublie jamais cette seconde nuit.

Le lendemain quand Harry se réveilla son amant avait disparu sans même laisser de trace de son passage à part les douleurs qu'Harry ressentait dans son corps. Il soupira et se rallongea ne voulant pas penser au jeune homme.

Un mois et demi plus tard 17 juin 2006

Deux corps se pressaient dans l'obscurité, accompagnés de mouvement langoureux et de gémissement doux. La lune éclairait de ses rayons, Harry et Dean qui ne formait plus qu'un au centre du lit défait. Une unité qui s'épanouissait dans un duo de gémissement où leurs voix semblaient venir du plus profond de leurs corps, tel le roucoulement de tourterelle lors d'une parade amoureuse. Ils geignaient de plaisir, ils haletaient pour l'air et ils vinrent ensemble dans un fulgurant orgasme qui les laissa faible quelques minutes. Après avoir repris son souffle Harry déposa d'autres baisers sur la peau de son amant, voulant soulager les nouvelles blessures et hématomes apparues sur le corps musclé. Harry eut l'impression que les yeux de Dean étaient plus brillants et que son geste avait touché son amant qui l'embrassa profondément avant de l'entrainer encore dans un long moment de découverte des corps.

Dean était revenu et Harry savait qu'il ne serait pas là quand il ouvrirait les yeux le lendemain. Harry profitait de ces moments trop courts pour respirer l'odeur de son amant et se griser des caresses labiales et linguales. En quelques heures, il essayait de donner le maximum de lui en espérant que la prochaine fois Dean reviendrait plus vite. Harry appuyé sur un coude, regardait Dean dormir prêt de lui, il le trouvait beau et si paisible qu'il avait très envie d'embrasser l'autre homme. Il pose sa tête sur l'épaule de l'homme qui se tournait vers lui en le serrant dans ses bras de manière possessive. Harry ne voulait pas fermer les yeux mais c'était plus fort que lui. Il finit par s'endormir épuisé au bruit des battements doux du cœur de l'homme.

Le lendemain quand il ouvrit les yeux, Dean, n'est plus auprès de lui.

Trois semaines plus tard 18 juillet 2006

Harry était assis à une table dans son bar un peu perdu dans ses pensées. Il se languissait pour un homme aux yeux noisette et Sarah était très inquiète par l'attitude de son patron et ami. Elle lui faisait clairement comprendre en lui proposant de dîner avec elle où de venir avec elle en week-end près du lac Michigan mais il refusait sans cesse prétextant qu'il ne pouvait pas laisser le bar. Sarah déposa une part de tarte et il l'a remercia d'un signe avant de se plonger de nouveau dans les comptes, c'était son jour de congé mais au lieu de partir se promener, il restait enfermé là. Il soupira et regarda dehors, le soleil brillait et aucun nuage ne perturbait le bleu du ciel. Alors qu'il admirait le ciel sans le voir il ne remarqua pas que le docteur Matthews l'avait rejoint à sa table.

« Bonjour Harry, comment allez vous ?

- Bonjour Docteur. Je vais bien. Et vous que faites vous ici à cette heure ? Habituellement vous n'arrivez pas avant treize heures.

- Je venais vous voir. Je voulais savoir si vous… »

Harry se détourna du médecin et de la conversation quand un frisson le parcourut lui indiquant que quelqu'un les observait. Cette sensation étrange ne le quitta pas tout le long de sa discussion avec le docteur qui continuait de parler d'une chose qu'Harry n'avait pas suivi. Harry regarda vers l'extérieur cherchant du regard ce qui avait entraîné cette réaction mais il ne vit rien d'anormal. Il se tourna vers le médecin et sourit doucement quand l'autre homme lui raconta une anecdote de son travail. Et après quelques jours d'ombres, ses employés le virent sourire réellement pour la première fois.

Deux semaines plus tard 31 juillet 2006

Pour le vingt-et-unième anniversaire d'Harry, ses employés avaient invité quelques amis pour fêter cela dignement dans le bar en fermant les portes au public exceptionnellement. Pour la première fois de sa vie, Harry but de l'alcool. Un peu trop d'ailleurs. Quand il quitta le bar en titubant ne pensant qu'à son lit moelleux, il percuta quelqu'un qu'il n'avait pas vu arriver. Il s'excusa et leva les yeux sur la personne devant lui. Les yeux noisette le fixaient sans ciller et Harry se redressa, gêné par ce regard pénétrant. L'autre homme se colla contre lui, ce qui l'obligea à lever le menton pour le regarder dans les yeux. Il laissa l'autre homme lui caresser la joue en lui remettant une mèche de cheveux derrière l'oreille et l'embrasser chastement sur les lèvres en murmurant contre sa bouche.

« Bon anniversaire. »

Harry ferma les yeux quand l'autre homme le souleva dans ses bras comme s'il était une princesse, il enroula ses bras autour du cou et se laissa transporter jusqu'à son appartement. Le reste de la nuit fut un peu trouble pour lui mais quand il se réveilla le lendemain, il était dans son lit, seul, encore habillé des vêtements de la nuit dernière. Sur le réveil se trouvait un sachet en papier qu'il ouvrit, à l'intérieur il trouva une amulette qui lui rappela que dans son monde, c'était un objet qui protégeait des êtres malveillants. Il sourit et se recoucha en respirant l'oreiller près de lui, Dean était resté un peu avec lui cette nuit et ça le rendait heureux sans savoir pourquoi.

Cinq mois plus tard 1 décembre 2006

Puis la routine s'installa ainsi, Dean venait environ une fois par mois et ensuite après leur nuit torride, il filait en cachette sans un regard en arrière. Ils passaient leur temps ensemble dans le lit à faire l'amour et quand ils avaient fini, ils discutaient un peu en se caressant tendrement jusqu'à ce que l'envie les reprennent. Cette nuit Harry fit semblant de dormir et écouta attentivement chaque froissement de vêtement alors que Dean se rhabillait silencieusement. Il en avait assez que son amant se sauve ainsi mais il n'osait pas interrompre l'autre homme et ne bougea pas. Il ferma les yeux hermétiquement quand Dean passa un doigt sur les lèvres du petit brun et qu'il l'observa quelques instants avant de s'en aller. Il entendit la porte de la chambre s'ouvrir et se refermer. Harry se leva et regarda son amant monter dans une voiture en se cachant derrière le voilage de la fenêtre. Dean était parti. Encore.

Neuf mois plus tard 22 Août 2007

Dean n'était pas revenu depuis huit mois. Dean était partit définitivement, il ne reviendrait plus. Harry senti son cœur se serrer encore à cette pensée. La dernière fois que ce dernier était venu, il était accompagné d'un autre homme très grand aux cheveux brun. Ils étaient rentrés dans le bar et s'étaient installés au comptoir. Harry avait essayé d'ignorer Dean mais ce dernier ne lui laissa pas le choix et lorsqu'il ferma le bar son bel amant l'attendait dehors sous une pluie battante, seul. Harry l'avait rejoint et comme les fous qu'ils étaient, ils s'étaient embrassés longuement sous la pluie battante. Ils avaient fait l'amour dans le siège arrière de l'impala noir, trempés et frigorifiés sur les sièges en cuir. Encore et encore. Pour la première fois depuis qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés, Dean était resté après le sexe. Une semaine entière où Harry en appris plus sur son amant. Une semaine qu'ils partagèrent entre le lit, la cuisine et leur conversation. Une intimité qu'Harry avait adorée.

Harry trouvait très étrange le comportement de Dean qui ne laissait pas une minute passer sans qu'il ne le touche, un effleurement sur les fesses, un baiser dans le creux du cou, un pied frôlant le sien sous une table, un regard plus appuyé. Harry n'avait pas cessé de sourire tout le long du séjour de son amant. Il avait espéré que son amant reste plus longtemps auprès de lui. Quand vint le matin où il se réveilla seul, il se leva et parcourra tout son appartement cherchant vainement son amant. Il ne le trouva pas et se recroquevilla en positon fœtal sur le canapé où il s'était installé et ne put empêcher les larmes de se déverser sur ses joues. Il se sentait bête de s'être épris d'un homme qui ne voulait aucun attachement.

Aujourd'hui, Harry avait décidé qu'après huit mois d'attente, il était temps pour lui de changer sa vie. Il était jeune et il ne voulait pas perdre davantage de temps. Il ne voulait plus l'attendre. Il avait décidé d'accepter de sortir avec le docteur Matthews qui lui avait proposé un rendez-vous trois semaines plus tôt. Harry s'appuya sur ses coudes à son comptoir et regarda dehors le médecin s'avancer vers son commerce à grand pas. Le docteur Matthews sourit en le saluant, ses yeux pétillaient d'amour et Harry lui répondit doucement avant de lui servir un café. Il avait décidé de laisser une chance au médecin.

Deux semaines plus tard 1 septembre 2007

Harry et le docteur Matthews sortaient du bar que le propriétaire fermait, il était tard et le petit brun avait hâte de se coucher. Le bar était devenu un pub qui avait énormément de succès. Depuis quelques mois maintenant un groupe de musicien venait tout les samedis et les vendredis. Harry avait instauré une scène ouverte où d'autres artistes professionnels ou amateurs venaient montrer leurs talents. Ce soir, le bar était plein à craquer et le docteur était passé voir Harry avant de retourner à l'hôpital. L'homme discutait avec animation alors qu'Harry riait en se dirigeant vers chez lui. Harry s'arrêta devant la porte du motel et salua le médecin qui lui demanda pour la centième fois ce soir.

« Alors c'est bon pour demain soir ? On se voit chez Vittorio à vingt heures ?

- Oui, Chase je te l'ai déjà répété au moins une vingtaine de fois. Et n'oublie pas ta promesse ? »

- Tiens je ne me souviens plus. » Dit le médecin visiblement amusé par la moue boudeuse de son vis-à-vis.

« Chase !

- Ne t'inquiète pas je t'ai promis que je ne te sauterais pas dessus demain soir. C'est notre premier rendez-vous et je veux que ce soit parfait. Je tiens quand même à te dire que demain, je vais tenter de te séduire parce que tu me plais vraiment beaucoup Harry… »

Il caressa la joue du petit brun en ancrant son regard dans le sien mais ils furent interrompus par quelqu'un qui se raclait la gorge. Ils se tournèrent brusquement vers la personne et Harry se figea quand il reconnut le nouveau venu. Dean regardait Harry d'un regard pénétrant qui déstabilisa le jeune homme et le fit détourner les yeux vers le sol, le cœur battant la chamade. Dean passa à côté d'eux les yeux fixé sur la forme d'Harry et entra dans le motel sans un mot, alors que le docteur disait au revoir à au petit brun qui n'écoutait plus. Ce dernier ouvrit la porte avec une main tremblante après que le médecin soit parti mais quand il monta les escaliers, Dean n'était pas là. Alors Harry courut à son étage, s'enferma chez lui et s'allongea sur son lit en caleçon. Recroquevillé au centre du lit, Harry s'endormit d'un sommeil agité.

Harry se réveilla le lendemain avec la sensation d'un air frais caressant sa peau, il se tourna vers la fenêtre ouverte et ouvrit les yeux. Il faillit hurler de surprise quand il aperçut Dean, endormi sur un fauteuil dans le coin de la pièce. Il n'en revenait pas voilà qu'après huit mois d'absence son ex-amant réapparaissait sans crier gare. Harry observa l'homme endormi quelques instant ému au plus profond de son âme de le voir là chez lui. Il avait envie de le prendre dans ses bras, de respirer son odeur pour être sur que c'était bien lui mais une partie de lui était en colère de se retour. Il se détourna de son ex amant et se dirigea vers la salle de bain où il s'enferma. Il resta longuement sous la douche, laissant l'eau tiède le détendre. Il sortit pour s'habiller avec un simple jeans noir et un tee-shirt rouge et se pressa dans la cuisine pour préparer un bon café noir.

Harry venait de mettre la machine de café en marche quand il sentit encore cette sensation d'être observé comme à de nombreuses reprises. Un frisson le parcourut comme à chaque fois que l'autre homme le touchait. Ses doigts se crispèrent sur les bords de l'évier et il se tourna vers Dean qui le regardait de la porte appuyé au chambranle nonchalamment. Quelque chose dans le regard de Dean lui donnait froid dans le dos. Harry avait toujours remarqué cette étincelle sombre dans les yeux noisette habituellement ludique mais maintenant elle prédominait. Ils s'observèrent longuement puis Harry en eut assez du silence et l'interrogea sans ménagement.

« Comment es-tu rentré chez moi ? »

- La fenêtre.

- Mais on est au deuxième étage. Tu ne peux pas rentrer chez les gens de cette manière. »

Par cette simple phrase Harry voulait aussi exprimer une autre demande, « tu ne peux pas revenir dans ma vie », mais il ne dit rien de plus. Dean s'avança vers lui, trop proche, beaucoup trop proche. Il prit le visage de Harry dans ses main et prit ses lèvres dans les siennes tendrement mais le petit brun le repoussa. Il allait reprendre ses lèvres mais Harry l'en empêcha plus fermement.

« Non, non. Tu ne peux pas revenir dans ma vie comme ça après des mois d'absence. Ce n'est pas juste. J'ai accepté que tu débarques quand tu le voulais pour me sauter et que tu t'enfuis pendant la nuit alors que je dormais. Je refusais de m'attacher à toi mais tu revenais et cela à été plus fort que moi. Mes sentiments ont changé pour toi. Et j'ai commencé à t'attendre. Je t'ai attendu si longtemps que j'ai même arrêté de vivre vraiment. Mais je n'ai plus la force de t'attendre ! Je ne veux plus d'une baise quand cela t'arrangera, je veux me réveiller dans les bras de mon amant, je veux déjeuner avec lui, je veux faire l'amour avec lui quand l'envie nous viens, je veux rire avec lui. Je veux un compagnon. »

Harry s'arrêta son regard toujours ancré dans les yeux noisette mais leur intensité le fit baisser les yeux. Il devait aller jusqu'au bout. Un aveu qui lui était bien plus pénible à dévoiler. Il releva la tête courageusement et murmura doucement.

« Même si mon cœur voudrait que ce soit toi… je ne me fait pas d'illusion. J'ai cessé d'espérer il y a des mois. »

Mensonge. Il mentait honteusement, il le savait cela faisait à peine quelques semaines mais il ne voulait plus souffrir. Il baissa la tête et reprit une profonde inspiration avant de continuer d'une voix plus ferme en relevant les yeux dans ceux de son ex amant.

« Je voudrais que tu t'en aille et que tu ne reviennes plus. J'ai tourné la page et tu devrais en faire autant. »

Harry voyait malgré le regard impassible de Dean, que ses mots avaient touché son amant qui le regarda encore quelques secondes et se retourna avant de quitter l'appartement sans un mot dans un claquement de porte. Harry se tourna vers le lavabo, s'appuya et mis son poing dans la bouche pour tenter d'étouffer ses sanglots. Les larmes commencèrent à s'écouler sur ses joues une à une, mourant sur ses lèvres. Il sentit son cœur se serrer, son corps trembler sous la force des sanglots, la douleur qu'il ressentait dans son organe palpitant lui donnait l'impression de manquer d'air. Il pleura longuement et resta enfermé chez lui prostré toute la journée.

Le soir même Harry se prépara pour son rendez-vous. Il quitta son appartement avec un peu de retard et il se dépêcha de rejoindre le centre ville au restaurant. Quand il arriva Chase était déjà présent, assis dans la meilleure table du restaurant. Harry s'arrêta un instant et observa son ami. Il avait beaucoup de charme malgré ses trente-neuf ans, il était un très bon médecin et il était d'une grande gentillesse. Il était parfait. Harry se décida de rentrer. Toute cette soirée fût extraordinaire, Harry rit beaucoup, mangea des pâtes délicieusement, cuisinés avec un verre de rosé. Quand le docteur le raccompagna jusqu'à son appartement, ils discutèrent longuement sur le chemin. Alors qu'il allait lui dire au revoir en l'embrassant sur les lèvres, Harry vit une autre paire de lèvres, un autre regard. Il recula en s'excusant.

« Pardon Chase mais je ne peux pas.

- Oh! Je comprends, tu n'embrasse pas au premier…

- Non, tu… J'ai si honte de moi. Tu es quelqu'un de merveilleux et tu mérites d'être heureux. Tu mérites mieux qu'une personne qui se languit pour une autre. Je ne suis pas encore prêt…

- Cet homme hier soir ? »

Harry répondit d'un petit mouvement de tête honteux en fermant les yeux. Puis il sentit la main du docteur sous son menton pour lui relever son visage. Il rencontra un doux sourire un peu résigné du médecin.

« Tu n'as pas à avoir honte de toi. Je me disais bien que son visage ne m'était pas inconnu. Si tu veux tout savoir, il m'a même fusillé du regard la nuit dernière quand je t'ai touché et que tu lui tournais le dos. Maintenant je comprends mieux sa réaction. Je pensais au départ que c'était l'un de ses homophobes, mais... »

Harry allait pour interrompre son ami mais le médecin le fit taire en déposant un baiser sur sa joue et il relâcha son visage.

« J'aurais aimé que ce soit moi mais je suis arrivé trop tard. Toi aussi tu mérites d'être heureux. Bonne chance Harry.

- Merci Chase, à toi aussi. »

Le docteur Matthews se détourna et partit sans plus aucun regard en arrière. Harry resta planté là quelques minutes. Il savait qu'il venait de perdre sa dernière chance d'être heureux ici. Il ne réagit même pas quand Dean apparut devant lui soudainement. Que celui-ci, efface une larme qui coulait sur sa joue. Ils se scrutèrent longuement avant qu'Harry ne baisse les yeux.

« J'y arrive pas. »

Sa voix était si résignée et son regard tellement malheureux que Dean fut touché en plein cœur par sa détresse. Il prit son visage au creux de ses mains et l'embrassa sans attendre. Leurs lèvres se retrouvèrent farouchement, leurs corps se pressèrent si fermement qu'on pouvait presque ne plus distinguer les membres de chacun. Harry avait retrouvé Dean. Et il chérissait chaque instant que l'homme lui accorderait.

« Moi non plus, j'ai tellement besoin de toi. »

Harry fit taire Dean d'un long baiser. Il le guida vers son appartement et à peine la porte fut fermée que les deux hommes s'embrassèrent encore. Leurs mains exploraient le corps de l'autre. Leurs lèvres frôlaient délicatement la peau qui se découvrait. Ils passèrent le reste de la nuit à redécouvrir le corps de l'autre avec des baisers passionnés, des caresses envoutantes, des mots murmurés au creux d'une oreille, des mouvements du bassin d'une sensualité extrême qui les conduit si haut qu'ils eurent beaucoup de mal à atterrir.

Quand Harry se réveilla la première chose qu'il remarqua est qu'il était seul dans son lit et nu. Tout aussi rapidement il se souvint du retour de Dean et de la nuit très chaude qu'ils avaient partagée. Il rougit de plaisir et de gêne. Puis les mots échangés sur l'oreiller lui revinrent et un sourire s'installa sur ses lèvres. Mais peu à peu ce même sourire commença à s'évanouir quand il se rappela qu'il était seul. Harry se leva précipitamment, enfila sa chemise et couru vers la cuisine vide. Il s'appuya contre le mur déçu mais des petits coups à la porte l'obligèrent à oublier un instant sa peine. Quand il ouvrit, il fut surpris de retrouver Dean devant la porte avec un petit sachet à la main.

« Bonjour !

- Salut. » Répondit Harry ému aux larmes.

Il se jeta dans les bras de Dean qui l'accueillit sans problème sachant exactement ce que son amant avait dû penser quand il s'était réveillé seul. Il déposa un baiser dans le cou d'Harry, là où il avait laissé un énorme suçon.

« J'adore les tartes comme tu as dû le remarquer maintenant et je ne conçois pas de prendre un petit déjeuner sans elle. Alors j'ai été en acheter une j'ai aussi apporté des croissants c'est très réputé en France. »

Harry lui sourit après que l'autre homme l'ait embrassé encore et encore sur le nez, le cou. Il guida Dean jusque dans la cuisine et ouvrit le frigo pour montrer ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur. Dean sourit quand il vit une tarte aux pommes entière dans l'une des étagères. Les deux hommes s'embrassèrent et oublièrent pour le moment le petit déjeuner une envie folle de se toucher leur vint et ils retournèrent dans la chambre.

Quelques mois plus tard 25 mai 2008

Harry était heureux. Harry ne s'était jamais senti aussi heureux depuis des années. Depuis des mois son bonheur portait le nom de Dean Winchester. Chaque quinzaine de jours, Dean venait passer quelques temps avec lui lorsqu'il ne travaillait pas. Harry ne savait pas vraiment quel emploi faisait Dean mais cela obligeait l'autre homme à partir sur les routes sans cesse. Dean s'était installé chez lui peu de temps après son retour ce qui avait comblé de joie Harry.

Mais aujourd'hui Harry était inquiet, Dean n'avait pas appelé depuis deux jours, chose inhabituelle depuis qu'ils avaient entamés une véritable relation. Harry avait trouvé Dean étrange les deux derniers mois, sa dernière visite avait été plus longue. Il était resté près de trois semaines et avait passé tout son temps avec Harry l'observant discrètement alors que celui-ci travaillait ou évoluait dans l'appartement. Pourtant Harry n'avait rien remarqué à ce moment mais maintenant qu'il repensait à leur dernière nuit, cela lui faisait penser à un adieu. Le petit brun frissonna en scrutant la rue de la fenêtre de son appartement.

Harry se rappela un rêve horrible qu'il avait eu deux jours plutôt, il y avait vu Dean mourir lacéré par des choses invisibles et les cris terrifiés de Dean l'avaient réveillé en sursaut. Harry ferma les yeux, l'absence de nouvelles de Dean le rendait nerveux. Il avait tenté plusieurs fois d'avoir son amant au téléphone mais le portable de Dean était sur messagerie. Soudain il vit apparaitre l'impala au bas de la rue, son cœur bondit dans sa poitrine, il s'élança vers les escaliers pour accueillir son amant en se jetant dans ses bras. Quand il atteint la porte d'entrée de son motel son corps se figea quand la silhouette d'un homme aux cheveux noir sorti de l'habitacle. L'homme l'observa un peu puis il s'avança si lentement qu'Harry avait l'impression que cela durait des heures. Quand l'homme fut face à lui, les yeux rougis d'avoir pleuré, les épaules basses et le corps tremblant, Harry sut que Dean ne reviendrait plus.

« Je suis désolé. »

Ce n'était qu'un murmure mais Harry l'entendit et ses propres épaules s'affaissèrent. L'homme qu'Harry avait déjà vu de nombreuse fois en compagnie de celui qu'il aimait, tendit la main et lui donna deux objets. Harry continua de garder son regard vers l'autre homme qui était le jeune frère de Dean et dont le nom était Samuel, « Sammy » comme aimait l'appeler son ainé. Celui-ci expliqua à Harry que Dean lui avait demandé de rapporter ces objets-là où son cœur battait sereinement. Des larmes s'échappèrent des prunelles émeraude qui ne brilleraient plus de tout leurs éclats. Le petit brun baissa les yeux vers sa main où reposaient un anneau et un collier que Dean ne quittaient jamais. Les larmes redoublèrent. Une main douce et ferme à la fois se reposa sur son épaule lorsqu'Harry se recroquevilla sur lui-même en se laissant glisser sur le sol. Puis un autre bras l'entoura et ses larmes se mêlèrent à celle de Sammy qui revécut une seconde fois la perte de son frère.

Perdre un être cher est la chose la plus horrible qu'il soit et cela Harry l'apprenait malheureusement encore une fois.

The end


End file.
